It is generally recognized that certain household areas, particularly bathrooms and closet areas, may become damp, musty or dirty and exude an unpleasant smell. Numerous methods have been proposed for overcoming unpleasant scents in the bathroom and closet areas. For example, scented sprays have been used as well as scented cleaning materials. Further, solid air-fresheners have been developed for providing a pleasant scent in bathroom and closet areas. These solid air-fresheners are generally free-standing objects which may be placed in key locations to improve the olfactory presence. However, these devices suffer from several disadvantages. First, they do not last long and must be frequently replaced. Secondly, they take up space on shelves or other locations.
Another problem which is encountered in bathroom and closet areas is the unsightly nature of the poles upon which shower curtains or hangers are hung. These poles are generally long, cylindrical, unfinished metal or wooden objects which generally detract from the aesthetic appearance of bathroom and closet areas.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for improving the aesthetic appearance of poles in bathrooms, closets, etc. In addition, these areas also generally need a means for providing a pleasant or desired scent therein.